Touch Love
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Um pequeno desentendimento entre dois amantes é o suficiente para que um dos lados perceba que se está errado é muito mais simples do que se imagina, e muito mais benéfico para ambos.


**Touch Love**

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basuket

 **Avisos:** Au **/** Yaoi/Drama/Angst

 **Casais:** Akashi x Kuroko

 **Ficwriter:** Yoru no Yami **\- ynyami hotmai**

 **Beta:** euzinha

 **Spoilers:** nenhum

 **Disclaimer:-** Não sou dona da série Kuroko no Basuket e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com os fatos apresentados é mera coincidência.

 **Resumo:** Um pequeno desentendimento entre dois amantes é o suficiente para que um dos lados perceba que se está errado é muito mais simples do que se imagina, e muito mais benéfico para ambos.

* * *

O relógio passava pouco mais das duas da manhã, quando olhos heterocromáticos se abriram lentamente, ao sentir a ausência do corpo que deveria estar retendo em seus braços. Sabia que não deveria sentir-se assim, mas era impossível não deixar que a sensação de vazio o preenchesse, quando aquele que detinha seu coração não se encontrava junto a ele, para espantar o frio da solidão.

 ** _Touch Love – Toque Amor (Master Sun – Kdrama)_**

 ** _Nae son kkeute geudaega - Quando você passa_**

 ** _Seuchimyeon chaga wotdeon - Por meus dedos o calor se espalha_**

 ** _Shimjange ongiga beonjijyo - Por todo o meu coração frio_**

Akashi afastou as cobertas, sentindo a friagem da madrugada, tocar seu peito nu, como uma lembrança triste de que as coisas nunca seriam como antes.

 ** _Salmyeoshi dagaga - Eu quero ir suavemente com você_**

 ** _Gidae goman ship jiman - E apoiar-me em você_**

 ** _Geudaewaui georineun - Mas a distância entre nós_**

 ** _Jobhyeo jijil anhneyo - Não está diminuindo_**

Deixando a cama, deixou que seus pés descalços o levassem silenciosamente até a janela. Encostou a testa olhando para a escuridão da noite, sem estrelas, parecia que até mesmo o universo conspirava para lembrá-lo de que até mesmo o mais absoluto dos homens podia errar e ser deixado sozinho.

* * *

Um suspiro cansado deixou os lábios pálidos do jovem sentado solitariamente no meio da praça. Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali no meio da madrugada, correndo o risco na melhor das hipóteses de ser assaltado, ainda assim a praça era muito mais convidativa do que o silêncio sufocante de seu quarto.

Porque havia insistido tanto?

Se era muito mais simples tê-lo deixado agir como sempre. Como se tivesse resposta para todas as perguntas, como se estar errado fosse um ato inimaginável, apenas por ser quem ele era, mas até mesmo Seijurou errava.

 ** _Manjil suga eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem, mesmo que eu não possa te tocar_**

 ** _Aneul sudo eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem, mesmo se eu não possa te abraçar_**

 ** _Lonely love yes i love you – Amor solitário, Sim, eu te amo_**

 ** _Nae unmyeong cheoreom - Como meu destino_**

 ** _Geudael neukkil su isseoyo - Eu posso sentir você_**

Um soluço deixou os lábios de Kuroko, diante da dor que sentia vir do peito, da friagem que envolvia seu corpo, do sentimento de solidão que corroía sua alma.

Porque ainda tinha que chorar por causa dele?

Porque ainda tinha que sofrer, depois de tudo que havia lutado tanto para conquistar?

A escuridão nublada do céu parecia rir de seu sofrimento. Era como se dissesse que apenas a solidão era sua companheira, que ele jamais encontraria abrigo nos braços de seu amado novamente.

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Nae mam daheul su isseoyo - Meu coração pode chegar até você_**

* * *

O que deveria fazer?

Procurá-lo ou deixa-lo vir até ele?

 ** _Du soneul nae mireo - Eu quero chegar_**

 ** _Geudael jabgo shipjiman - As minhas mãos e te abraçar, mas parece_**

 ** _Deo meoreojil geot gata - Que nós vamos ficar ainda mais distantes, então_**

 ** _Geudae gyeoteul maem doljyo - Eu só vou ficar em torno de você_**

Ele deixou que a água quente caísse em sua cabeça, talvez assim ela pudesse aquecê-lo, mesmo que fosse por um pouco.

Akashi bateu com a cabeça na parede, sentindo-se frustrado. Era sua culpa, ele não deveria fazer seu amante se sujeitar a aceitar seus erros, tinha que ser ele o único a procurar Kuroko e se desculpar e não o contrario. Quantas vezes Tetsuya não engolira seu orgulho apenas para que não brigassem?

Estava na hora dele fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Havia decidido caminhar a esmo, talvez isso fizesse sua angustia desaparecer.

Porque as coisas tinham de ser dessa forma?

Será que o tempo que construíram juntos, não era suficiente, para que o ciúme deixasse de existir?

Seus olhos não olharam para outro que não fosse ele. De seus lábios nunca partiram palavras de amor, que não fossem dirigidas ao ruivo. Havia sido assim desde o ensino médio, mesmo quando se separaram, seus pensamentos sempre foram para ele.

 ** _Saranghal su eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem mesmo que eu não possa te amar_**

 ** _Daheul sudo eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem mesmo que eu não possa chegar até você_**

 ** _Lonely love yes i love you – Amor solitário, Sim, eu te amo_**

Kuroko sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do casaco. Pegou o aparelho vendo que Akashi havia lhe enviado uma mensagem. Suas mãos tremeram diante das palavras, apenas duas simples palavras, mas que tinham a capacidade de transformá-lo completamente, em lágrimas cristalinas que desciam por seu rosto.

 ** _De: Seijurou_**

 ** _Para: Tetsuya_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me perdoe"_**

Levou uma das mãos aos lábios trêmulos, percebendo um pequeno sorriso brotar diante da certeza de que não era tolo por querer permanecer ao lado do ruivo.

* * *

A madrugada parecia tão fria quanto seu apartamento vazio, talvez por isso houvesse se decidido a deixa-lo e caminhar sem um destino especifico. Havia mandado uma mensagem para Tetsuya, sem saber se obteria uma resposta tão cedo, visto que o mesmo poderia estar dormindo.

E se lesse, não havia certeza de que obteria tão rapidamente seu perdão. Suspirou profundamente erguendo seus olhos para o céu, vendo uma pequena e solitária estrela.

Pensamentos sobre a discussão ainda rodavam sua mente. Não tinha porque duvidar da fidelidade de seu amante, Tetsuya seria incapaz de traí-lo, seu ciúmes para com as antigas luzes de seu amante eram injustificáveis, ainda assim, para cada sorriso que o mesmo dava a eles, eram como garras verdes cravadas em seu coração.

Seus olhos sempre o seguiram, ele sempre seria a sombra que criara, aquele que dera seu coração. O único a aceita-lo inteiramente e não como uma metade, mesmo quando o feria com palavras ou atos, suas mãos sempre estiveram ao alcance de tocá-lo e livrá-lo do frio da solidão.

 ** _Nan meolli seodo - Mesmo de longe_**

 ** _Geudael bol suga isseoyo - Eu posso vê-lo_**

Seu celular tocou quebrando o silêncio. Olhou para o visor lendo o nome de seu amado. Atendeu-o rapidamente antes que o outro desligasse.

\- Sei-kun. – disse Kuroko mansamente.

Há anos que suas emoções viam mais facilmente quando o ruivo estava envolvido, ele era o único capaz de fazê-lo gritar, se exaltar, chorar e brigar. Akashi era o único que o fazia se sentir completo, mesmo quando Daichi deixou de ser sua luz para dar lugar a Kagami, era o seu antigo capitão que irradiava a mais forte e brilhante luz e por isso mesmo que estivesse longe um do outro ele seria sempre a sombra que ele criara.

\- Tetsuya.

\- Me perdoe. – disse Akashi antes que Kuroko tivesse a chance de dizer algo mais além de seu nome. – Eu fui um tolo ciumento.

Kuroko fungou diante das palavras do ruivo, continuando a andar, olhando para o chão enquanto ouvia as palavras ditas de forma baixa e firme.

\- Não posso prometer nunca mais sentir-me assim, mas prometo nunca mais culpá-lo por minhas falhas.

 ** _Manjil suga eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem, mesmo que eu não possa te tocar_**

 ** _Aneul sudo eobseodo dwae - Está tudo bem, mesmo se eu não possa te abraçar_**

 ** _Lonely love yes i love you – Amor solitário, Sim, eu te amo_**

 ** _Nae unmyeong cheoreom - Como meu destino_**

 ** _Geudael neukkil su isseoyo - Eu posso sentir você_**

Akashi parou enquanto meditava no que mais poderia dizer a Kuroko que o fizesse acreditar em suas palavras. Como poderia fazer com que a distância entre eles voltasse a diminuir.

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Rallalla- ralla- ralla- ralla-_**

 ** _Nae mam daheul su isseoyo - Meu coração pode chegar até você_**

Tetsuya parou de andar erguendo seus olhos diante da pausa nas palavras de Akashi, sorrindo ao ver o que o destino colocara em seu caminho.

\- Seijuro.

Akashi virou-se diante do chamado, vendo seu amante a suas costas olhando para ele, o celular ainda em seu ouvido aguardando suas palavras.

\- Eu te amo Tetsuya. Volte para mim.

Tetsuya caminhou lentamente até o ruivo parando a poucos centímetros dele. A friagem de antes parecia não mais existir agora que o tinha sob seus olhos, agora que suas mãos se encontravam a menos de um palmo de distância de seu corpo.

 ** _Lonely love - Amor solitário_**

\- Eu também te amo Sei. E eu nunca o deixei.

Akashi tomou-o em seus braços, deixando que a solidão se dissipasse. Seus lábios se encontraram como se nunca houvesse se distanciado e seus corações ressoaram na mesma batida. O que tinham não era solitário, mas único e completo.

Imperfeito? Talvez, mas não sem reparo, poderiam se separar, mas sempre acabariam voltando um ao outro. Suas mãos poderiam não se tocar hoje, mas no futuro elas se uniriam novamente, pois conheciam um ao outro e se amavam e isso era o suficiente para sempre retornarem um para os braços do outro.

 **Owari**


End file.
